Cell connectors may be installed for connecting, by way of example, in a parallel or series manner, battery cells of a battery system having a plurality cells, in other words, of high voltage batteries. The cell connectors must be connected in an electrically conductive manner to suitable connection points, typically the cell poles, of in each case at least two battery cells. The cell connectors are mainly screwed to the cell poles.
German Patent Publication No. DE 19847190 A1 discloses an injection moulded plate having conductor rails cast therein for connecting several batteries. The conductor rails in each case represent a connection to two batteries. The conductor rails are connected to electrodes of the batteries by way of screws.
German Patent Publication No. DE 10 2010 035 114 A1 discloses a battery unit, having adjacent cell units, wherein each cell unit comprises several accumulator cells and wherein electrodes of the cell units are connected by way of bus-bars. Bus-bar equipping spaces are embodied on an upper housing part and said bus-bar equipping spaces comprise openings for cathode connectors and anode connectors. Bus-bars are provided in the bus-bar equipping spaces and are connected to the electrode connectors of the cells, in particular are welded thereto.
Screw connections are encumbered with disadvantages. For instance, the loading force of the screw connections may thus decrease in the course of time which leads to an increased transfer resistance between cells and cell connectors and consequently to increased resistance and increased temperature. The exterior dimensions of the battery system also increase as a result of using screws having a screw head. Furthermore, the production of a battery system of this type is problematic since the screw heads must be easily accessible for a screwing tool.
Solutions using non-screwed cell connectors cannot be efficiently produced in mass production and/or they cannot generally be produced in a process reliable manner. It is thus difficult by way of example to handle several cell connectors that are only placed on a covering plate.